The Chronicles of A Demon Hunter
by WinchesterAngel3389
Summary: Co-written with PattyBadGal, formerly BunnyGirl87 . Alex and Deanna lost their parents to a nest of vampires. On a hunt that Bobby sends them on, they meet Sam and Dean Winchester. What will happen between the 4 hunters when they clash?
1. Alex Ray and Deanna Rodriguez

Ok!! I would like to let everyone know, that Sam and Dean are owned by Eric Kripke. The original characters of Alex and Deanna are owned by me and BunnyGirl87. Yay us!!

Alexandra Ray was just a normal girl. She had both of her parents, went to high school, straight A student and hand lots of friends. She lived in San Francisco, California. The only thing people didnt know about her, was that she was a hunter. Not your typical hunter...she was a hunter of the supernatural. Her parents were hunters, so they raised her as one. She never hunted much considering how preoccupied with school she was.

Deanna Rodriguez was also just a normal girl. Like Alex, she had everything, and she was also a hunter since birth. Her parents were best friends with Alex's parents, so it was easy for them to become best friends. Their friendship doesnt even describe it. Theyre more like sisters.

Out of the two, Deanna was the more responsible one while Alex was the free spirited/'we-wont-get-caught' type of people.

When they were both baptized, Bobby Singer became their godfather. So if anything happened to either parents, Bobby would become their legal guardian.

By the time Alex was 15 and Deanna was 14, both sets of parents went on a hunting trip, leaving the girls at home. Whenever their parents were away, the girls would stay over at each other's houses. They left one night, and were due back by next week. The girls waited...and waited...then next week came along.

Both sets of parents never came home.

They both tried over and over again to call their cell phones, but nobody was answering.

"I'm just gonna call Bobby. Maybe he heard from them." Deanna said, picking up the phone.

"Yeah, good idea." Alex said, sitting next to her.

"_Hello_?" Bobby's voice rang on the other line.

"Hey, Bobby its Deanna." Deanna said.

"_Hey Deanna, hows it going_?"

"Good, you?"

"_Good. What did you need sweetie?_"

"I was calling to see if you heard from my and Alex's parents. They were supposed to be home yesterday and never came back. They didnt call or anything."

"_Thats odd. I'll try and if I hear anything, I'll give you a call back._"

"Ok, thanks Bobby."

"_No problem._"

Deanna hung up the phone.

"So?" Alex asked.

"Bobby hasnt heard from them either."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope...now what?"

"We wait."

**A Few Weeks Later**

"So you got nothing Bobby?" Deanna asked as she picked up the phone.

"_I...uh...got something Deanna._" Bobby said.

"Ok, what do you got?"

"_Are you sitting down? and is Alex with you_?"

"Bobby...whats going on?" Deanna put the phone on speaker.

"_Deanna...Alex...your parents are dead._"

"Wait...how?" Alex asked with tears in her eyes.

"_The hunt they were on was vampires...and the vampires got to them before they got to the vampires._"

Deanna and Alex were silent. They both held in their tears.

"_Ladies. I want you to pack up some things for now. I want you to stay with me_."

"Ok...thanks Bobby." Deanna said.

"_Yeah...see you in a few days._"

Deanna hung up the phone, and Alex began to cry on her shoulder. Deanna put her arm around Alex's shoulder and held her as she cried, holding in tears of her own.

**2 Months Later**

Alex and Deanna had moved in with Bobby in South Dakota. He raised them as his own. They asked him to take them on the same hunting trip that their parents were on. They wanted revenge on the vampires that killed their parents.

After about 2 weeks of planning, they finally attacked the nest, killing all the vampires.

**8 Years Later**

Ok, im gonna leave it there!! I know this might have been boring, but I swear, its gonna get better soon!! BunnyGirl87 will be writing the next chapter!! Or maybe me….you'll never know….lol yay!!

xoxo Marina


	2. The Meeting

I think you all know who owns who...so I dont think i need to tell you lol.  


**8 Years Later**

Deanna is driving behind the wheel of her black 1969 Chevy Yenko Camaro. Between her and Alex, she was the lucky one to buy a car. They are all grown up with Alex now 23 years old and Deanna at 22. Over the years, Alex developed a new nick name for Deanna: Dean. (uh oh!! lol)

"Bobby, we can't get this son of a bitch. We finally found him, and he nearly killed me yesterday. He found someone else to possess." Alex said on the phone to Bobby.

"_Well, I know you ladies are good, but I knew I shouldnt have sent you to do this one by yourselves._" Bobby said.

"Bobby..."

"_Its ok. But look, come back home. I'll do something to help you guys._"

"ok. Thanks Bobby." Alex hung up.

"So, what now?" Deanna asked.

"Bobby wants us to go back. He said he'll be looking for a way to get rid of this thing."

"Now we gotta go back all the way to South Dakota?"

"Dean, its only 2 states away."

"I know...but..."

"But what?"

"Nothing, never mind."

Deanna pushed on the gas, speeding all the way to South Dakota.

_**Next Morning**_

Deanna drove all night, making it to Bobby's by the next morning. She parked the car and just stared at Alex, who was sleeping in the passenger's seat. She was sort of jealous that Alex got to sleep.

She shook Alex awake roughly. Alex woke up quickly, raising her hand out as if she were gonna hit Deanna on the arm.

"Geez, what do you want?" Alex asked sleepily.

"We're here." Deanna replied.

They both got out and stretched before heading to the door. On their way they spotted a black 1967 Chevy Impala. As they reached the door, Deanna knocked. The door opened, revealing a smiling Bobby.

"Girls! Its good to see you!" Bobby said, hugging them. They havent seen each other in months, the girls got their latest case on the phone.

"Same to you Bobby." Alex said.

"Come on in."

Bobby moved so the girls could walk inside. Bobby was right behind them and they saw two other guys drinking coffee and looking through books.

"Ladies, I would like you to meet Sam and Dean Winchester." Bobby said. The 4 hunters shook hands as Bobby continued. "Boys, this is Alexandra Ray and Deanna Rodriguez."

"Nice to meet you boys." Deanna said.

"Yeah, same here." Sam said.

"So, we here you got some demon troubles you two ladies cant seem to fix on your own." Dean said.

"Yeah, and?" Alex said, annoyed.

"Chill out." Deanna said to Alex. She then turned to Dean. "Yeah, we do."

"So, what do you guys have so far?" Dean asked.

"Well, we've been tracking this demon down all the way from California. Its been killing some of the other hunters, and completely changed its M.O."

"How?" Sam asked.

"It just started killing random people. The only way we knew it was the same demon was the way these people were killed. Bound, gagged, tortured and then eventually killed. Cops never found a pattern because they happened a few months apart and in different cities." Alex explained.

"Yeah, it started after the Devil's Gate opened." Deanna added.

"Wait, youre not gonna chew us out for that are you?" Dean asked.

"No. Bobby told us what happened, so...we have no reason to hate you guys."

"Guys, looks like your hitting the road then." Bobby said.

Dean, Sam, Deanna and Alex exchanged looks and then headed outside. Dean saw Deanna's car and smiled.

"Who's car is that?" Dean asked.

"Mine." Deanna answered.

"Nice. I like it."

"Thanks."

Everyone got in their cars and headed towards the hunting spot. On the way, everyone was hungry and decided to stop at a diner. Everyone ordered and waited for their food.

"So, how long have you guys been hunting?" Sam asked.

"About 8 years on our own. We've been born into a family of hunters." Alex answered.

"So you guys are sisters?"

"No. Best friends, but close enough to be sisters."

"Cool. What got you into hunting on your own?"

"Our parents died while hunting a nest of vampires. So Bobby took us in." Deanna answered after a pause from Alex.

"Wow...so youve been with Bobby for 8 years huh?" Dean asked.

"Yeah...so, how'd yoou guys get into hunting?"

"Sort of the same. Only, Mom was killed and Dad wanted to kill the thing that got her."

"Right, Bobby told us you got him right?"

"Yup."

The waiter brought their food and they started eating. In the middle of their meal, Alex let out a big sigh.

"What?" Deanna asked.

"Nothing."

Everyone continued eating and then gained another sigh from Alex.

"Seriously, what?" Deanna asked, getting impatient.

"I wouldnt be sighing like this if someone would learn to chew with their mouth closed." Alex glared at Dean.

"Hey, i dont chew with my mouth open. I know how to eat." Dean said.

"After years and years of eating, i thought you would too."

"Dear god..." Deanna and Sam whispered to themselves.

"You know what? Youre a fine one to talk." Dean said.

"ok, ok, guys stop." Sam said.

"Yeah, that's enough." Deanna said.

"Whatever." Dean and Alex murmured and finished eating their breakfast.

Everyone ate in silence, tension so thick it could be cut with a knife. Sam and Deanna managed to get along with everyone, but it was Dean and Alex who had problems with each other. They got into their cars and continued driving, making it back to where they were before Sam and Dean came along, before night fall. Deanna and Alex went to their room while Sam and Dean got one of their own.

**Sam and Dean**

They walked into their room and put their stuff down.

"Jesus, I really don't feel like working with that Alex chick." Dean said, sitting down.

"I know you don't but its only this one time. And look at it this way, at least Deanna isn't annoying to you." Sam said.

"Yeah. Shes kinda cute huh?"

"Dean…I don't think she would go for you."

"Why not? Hey, im good looking…"

"Whatever you say, but she doesn't seem like that kind of girl."

**Deanna and Alex**

"Ugh, that Dean!!" Alex said, slamming the door shut.

"Look, 2 things Alex. 1, you call me Dean. 2, you've been talking about him for hours now. Could we just give it a rest?" Deanna said, turning around.

"Well, if he pissed you off too, you would do the same…"

"That's what makes you and me different. I would get over it. Youre talking about him like you like him or something."

"No. No no no. I don't like Dean. Hes hot, but hes an ass."

"Ummm hmmm. Sure Alex..sure…"

_**Later**_

"So who could he be possessing?" Dean asked.

"We don't know yet. But its possible that it could be someone similar to who he possessed last time." Deanna said.

"In what way?"

"Personality traits or looks. Either way, this guy is gonna show up again, and we're gonna find him."

Sam and Alex were both on laptops looking for anything they can. Going through the newest crime scene photos, they figured the newest murder was like the others. So he's still there.

"Ok, he hasn't left. I think he's just taunting us Dean." Alex said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"She means me. She calls me Dean." Deanna said.

"Why?"

"Cause 'Dean' is in my name."

"Oh."

"Ok, we gotta go see the witness in the morning. She saw what the person looked like. If we can find that out, we can get the guy." Sam said.

"Sounds good. Well, im hungry. So…Sam, you wanna come with me to get some food?" Deanna asked.

"Sure."

"What about us?" Alex said with attitude.

"You two need to work out your differences. I cant hunt with 2 people at each other's throats."

Deanna grabbed her keys and she and Sam left the room.

Ok guys!! Im gonna leave it here! Give you something to think about. What will Alex and Dean do? I will finish this hunt up next chapter. Then my homie BunnyGirl87 will start a new chaper!!

xoxo Marina


	3. Spending Some 'Quality Time?

I think we all know who owns who...so...lets get this going!! lol

**Sam and Deanna**

"Hey Deanna, you really think its a good idea to leave Dean and Alex alone like that? I mean, they'll probably rip each other apart." Sam said as Deanna pulled out of the driveway.

Deanna just gave Sam a look like 'uh oh' and kept driving. Sam just laughed and looked out the window.

"So...Sam Winchester. How do you know Bobby?" Deanna asked, breaking the silence.

"He knew my dad. They were old friends and we grew up knowing him a little bit." Sam answered.

"Cool. Same here. Me and Alex grew up with him around, and when our parents died, he took us in."

"Sorry to hear about your parents."

"Yeah...I was about 14 when they died. Alex was 15 when hers died."

"Must've been tough."

"It was a for while. But if I didnt have Alex, I dont know what I would have done...or who I would have become."

"Yeah. I know what you mean."

"So you and Dean are brother's right?"

"Yeah. He's my big brother."

"Thats cool. He's a good big brother right?"

"You have no idea." Sam smiled.

"Good. Its hard to find siblings who take care of each other these days."

**Dean and Alex**

Dean and Alex just sat on seperate beds, niether saying a word to each other.

"You know, just cause Deanna said we had to work out our differences, doesnt mean we need to." Dean said.

"Good, cause I got nothing to say to you." Alex replied.

Alex got up and went to the other side of the room to grab the remote to the tv. As soon as she got it, she changed the channel to something she felt was more interesting.

"Umm...I was watching that." Dean said with attitude.

"I wasnt." Alex said, flipping through the channels.

"Real funny. Give me the remote."

"No."

"Give it back Alex."

"I told you already, no."

Dean got up and went to take it from her hand. She pulled her hand away and they started fighting for it. Dean finally had Alex pinned under him, and she struggled against him.

"Now, are you gonna give me back the remote?" Dean asked.

"Over my dead body." Alex answered.

"Well, in this position, I can arrange that."

"Very funny Winchester, now get off of me."

"Am I gonna get the remote back?"

"No."

"Then I'm not getting off."

"Haha, seriously, get the hell off me." Alex pushed her head fowar, getting in his face.

"All you need to do is give me the remote."

"Then we turn off the tv, and no one gets the remote."

"Fine." Dean said, getting in her face.

"Fine."

Dean and Alex stared at each other a bit longer before Alex leaned up to kiss him roughly. Dean was taken aback by it, returned the kiss after a moment. He loosened his grip and ran his fingers through her hair. She did the same to him. They pulled away a bit and looked into each other's eyes. They went back to kissing each other, Dean reaching his hand up Alex's shirt.

**Sam and Deanna**

"Wait, you went to Stanford?" Deanna asked. Her and Sam picked up the food, and are on their way back to the motel.

"Yeah. I was studying law." Sam answered.

"Wow. I wanted to go there. But, I only got as far as graduating high school."

"What did you want to study?"

"Well, actually, it would have been law."

"How crazy. We probably would have met there."

"Probably." Deanna and Sam smiled at each other. They both blush and look away.

"So..." Sam started.

"So..." Deanna repeated.

"I'm sorry, but...you and Alex seem so...different."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Good...really good."

"Ok." Deanna smiled. "Out of the both of us, I'm the more responsible one. Im the one who is always doing most of the research on our cases and im the one that picks up after her. She is a free spirited person, and always thinks we wont get caught or something. And we always do."

"Yeah. Sounds like me and Dean."

"Youre the responsible one?"

"Yup."

"So maybe thats why Alex and Dean dont get along. Theyre too much alike."

"Sounds about right."

"Yay. I got you to hang out with." Deanna smiled.

"Yea, it'll be nice to have someone other than Dean to hang out with."

"Same here, but with Alex. I finally found the Ted to my Bill."

"What?" Sam laughed.

"You've never seen Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure?"

"No."

"Sam!! Ok, I gonna have to rent that and have you watch it before this case is over."

"Cool."

Sam and Deanna smiled as she pulled up to the parking lot of the motel. They grabbed the food and headed to the door. They decided to go into Deanna and Alex's room, so they can leave Dean and Alex a longer time to be tortured...so they thought.

They set down the food on the table and went about their business until they heard a loud moan from next door. Sam and Deanna looked at each other and laughed. But Deanna realized that it was Alex and Dean. They exchanged a look.

"Oh hell no." Deanna said as she and Sam made it to the conjoined door.

They pounded and pounded on the door for 15 minutes. Sam decided they should give up because they would have answered the door a while ago.

"So you wanna go rent that movie?" Sam asked.

"Might as well." Deanna said.


	4. Finishing The Hunt

We all know that Eric Kripke owns Sam and Dean and BunnyGirl87 and I own Alex and Deanna

We all know that Eric Kripke owns Sam and Dean and BunnyGirl87 and I own Alex and Deanna...so, lets get started!!

**Sam and Deanna**

"So you wanna go rent that movie?" Sam asked.

"Might as well." Deanna answered.

They got back into Deanna's car and drove to the movie store.

"You ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Just, Alex is...just Alex."

"Yeah, theyre more alike than we thought huh?"

"Way more alike."

**Dean and Alex**

Alex moaned aloud as she finally hit her orgasm. Dean roughly kissed her as he let go. As they both came down from their high, Dean rolled off Alex and they both laid there, trying to catch their breaths.

"Wow..." Alex said.

"Yeah." Dean said.

"So what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sam and Deanna know what we just did."

"No they dont."

"Dean, they were banging on the door for 15 minutes."

"Oh...well, Sammy expects this from me..."

"Deanna does me too, but...we hate each other Dean."

Dean just laid there and paused. He knew she was right. He hated the girl and he slept with her. How does that work?

Dean nodded and got up to get dressed.

"Dean it doesnt mean that we need to stop this." Alex said.

"I know but...youre right. We hate each other and thats how it should be." Dean said, walking out of the room with his car keys.

Alex heard the roar of the impala, and threw herself back on the bed. She knew she said something wrong. She was supposed to hate Dean, but she found herself getting feelings for him.

**Sam and Deanna**

"Uh oh." Sam said as they drove up to the motel.

"What?" Deanna asked.

"The impala's gone."

"Oh crap...just when I thought i can watch a movie in peace."

Deanna parked the car and her and Sam went into the room. Just as they walked in, Alex walked in the room through the conjoined door.

"Whats wrong?" Deanna asked after seeing the look on Alex's face.

"Nothing." Alex said.

"Hey, ummm...maybe we can watch that movie some other time." Sam said.

"Yeah. Good night Sam." Deanna said.

"Night Deanna."

Sam gave Deanna a hug and walked into his and Dean's room.

**Next Morning**

"You sure youre ok Alex?" Deanna asked as she saw Alex vigorously brush her hair.

"I said im fine." Alex said.

"Fine."

Deanna walked out of the bathroom. She went over and knocked on the conjoined door. Dean answered it.

"Hey Dean." Deanna said.

"Hey." Dean answered.

"Ummm..we're almost ready, so we'll head out in a few."

"Cool. But I wanted to let you know that we found our guy."

"You did?"

"Yeah, there were reports earlier this morning that some dude managed to beat up some other dude…"

"Okay…"

"Without touching him. He did other stuff, but we found him, so we need to look for him."

"Cool. Thanks Dean."

"Sure."

Deanna turned around to finish getting ready and Dean smiled and closed the door.

**Sam and Dean**

Sam walked out of the bathroom and to his bed to tie his shoes.

"You tell her?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Dean said.

"They done?"

"No, theyre almost ready."

"Ok…Dean are you gonna tell me what happened yesterday?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You left. And you came back, seeming upset or something."

"I wasn't upset. I needed to go eat. There's a huge difference. Why do you care anyway?"

"Cause…I mean, Alex came in right before me and Deanna were gonna watch a movie and hang out…"

"Holy crap…"

"What?"

"You like her."

"Who? Alex?"

"No doofus, Deanna."

"No I don't."

"Don't play that crap. 'We were gonna watch a movie and hang out, but then Alex walked in'." Dean mocked Sam.

"Whatever, Dean."

"Don't run from your feelings Sammy." Dean faked a girl voice.

Sam just rolled his eyes and walked out to the impala. Dean laughed and gathered up the girls. They found the guy who was possessed by the demon and watched him. They didn't want to go in right away because they could risk losing it again, and maybe getting someone killed.

They watched as he left the place he was staying at.

"Alright, lets go." Dean said.

Sam picked the lock to the apartment and they walked right in.

"Lets split up. Deanna you come with me, and Alex you go with Sam." Dean said. He didn't want to be with Alex right now.

**Dean and Deanna**

Dean and Deanna walked into the master room and looked around.

"Dean, what are we even looking for. We know this is the guy." Deanna said.

"True...then what ideas do you have?" Dean asked.

"Well, go under the carpets anywhere hidden and draw devil's traps."

"Smart thinking…I like you."

Deanna just smiled and found Sam and Alex. She told them the plan and they went under every carpet and drew devil's traps. They got some of the ceiling and any place the demon could stand. Right as they finished, they heard the click of a door and hid.

"What the hell is that smell?" The demon asked itself.

Oh crap. They forgot the smell the spray paint would leave. No matter what would happen, they would stay where they were until they got him.

**Sam and Alex**

Sam and Alex hid in a closet as they watched the demon try to figure out what the smell was. Alex saw how dangerously close he was to a devil's trap. Maybe getting him would be the easiest thing to do right now.

"Sam…" Alex whispered.

"What?" Sam whispered back.

"He's close to a trap. We should surprise him and push him into it."

"Not yet."

They quickly became silent as the demon turned to look where they were. He swore he heard whispers. He slowly walked over to the closet. They pushed themselves as close to the wall as they could so they could stay somewhat invisible. Alex squeezed Sam's arm, praying that the demon would hope he was hearing things. The last time, this same demon almost killed her. That's why Bobby called in the Winchester boys.

Sam put his hand over Alex's mouth right before she let out any noise. The demon walked away, causing Alex and Sam to let the breath they were holding out. Within a few moments, they door was yanked open and the demon got to Alex and Sam. He used his powers to pin them to the wall.

"Well. well, well. Alex Ray…back again? And with a new partner. No Deanna huh?" The demon asked.

**Dean and Deanna**

Dean and Deanna watched from their closet as Sam and Alex were pinned to the wall. It took everything out of both of them not to go after and help Sam and Alex. If they made a false move, Sam and Alex could be dead in a heartbeat.

**Sam and Alex**

"Well, it looks like theres no Deanna." Alex said.

"Yeah. But Sam Winchester…nice partner to choose." The Demon said.

"I thought so too."

"Sammy Winchester…nice to finally meet you."

"Wish I could say the same." Sam said.

"Where's Dean?"

"What do you care?"

"Well, I figured you'd be with him since…he has what…a few months left?

"He has time. And hes not with me."

"Fine. But I'm gonna tell this to both of you. Youre not getting out of here alive."

**Dean and Deanna**

As they heard the demon threaten Sam and Alex, Dean noticed the devil's trap he was close to. Thank god they planted more than one. Dean whispered to Deanna and let her know the plan. The demon's back was facing them, so it would be easier to get the surprise on him.

"On 3." Dean whispered. "1…2…3."

Dean and Deanna came out of the closet and pushed the demon into the devil's trap. Since the demon was in the trap, Sam and Alex were released from their hold.

"That was almost so easy, Im embarrassed for you." Deanna said.

"Awww Deanna. Very funny." The Demon said.

"I thought so." Dean said.

"Same here." Alex raised her hand a bit.

"Me too." Sam said.

"Deanna…let me out." The Demon said.

"I don't think so." Deanna said.

"You know you want to. You remember the greatest night of your life don't you?"

"You call that great?"

"I sure do. You aren't one for one night stands but…I managed to break that didn't I?"

"You tricked me."

"Whats the difference?"

"You made me believe you were someone you weren't. Then I found out you were a demon, and I tried to kill you."

Sam, Dean and Alex looked at her in surprise. Alex knew Deanna wasn't the one night stand type of person, and Sam and Dean were just shocked that she slept with a demon…even though it was an accident.

"But you didn't."

"I might not be able to kill you. But you will go back to where you came from." Deanna said, and nodded to Alex.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus , omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio, et secta diabolica…" Alex said as the demon cried out in pain.

Sam and Dean watched on, letting the girls take over, It was their case after all, and they didn't see why not they should finish it.

"Wait!!" The Demon yelled.

Alex stopped. "What?"

"Deanna, are you sure you wanna do this?"

"What makes you so sure I don't wanna." Deanna asked.

"Because. I know who you really are. Don't think I don't know that youre part demon."

Sam, Dean and Alex looked at her in shock again.

"How is that possible?" Deanna asked, never flinching at his words.

"I was the child of the demon who raped your mom. She managed to pass you off as your dad's daughter."

"Youre lying."

"Ok, fine. Don't believe me. Right now youre 22, right?"

Deanna didn't answer, she just stared him in the eyes.

"I take it im right. Starting next year, you'll know what I'm talking about. I know whats gonna happen in the future. Right after Dean dies, things will get bad. You'll kill Alex, and everyone else you love."

Alex went right up to the Demon and punched him.

"You shut your mouth." Alex said.

"Don't believe me. But im right."

Alex walked over to Deanna and put her hand on Deanna's arm. Deanna forced herself to hold in tears. Dean looked at Sam.

"Finish it, Sam." Dean said.

"Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos. Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae. Terogamus audi nos." Sam finished.

The Demon was blown out of the man's body and sent back to hell. The guy the demon was possessing, didn't make it. Dean and Sam gathered up everything while Deanna and Alex went outside to get some air.

Deanna knew this demon had to be lying. The child of the demon that raped her mother? No…and plus that would be gross. If it were true, the demon would have been her brother or something. She knew he was lying and she wasn't gonna let it get to her.

"Ready?" Sam asked as Dean loaded everything in the impala.

"Yeah." Alex replied for Deanna.

Dean drove the girls back to the motel. The boys gathered their things as did the girls. Deanna and Alex packed everything in Deanna's Camaro and Sam and Dean packed everything in Dean's Impala.

"So…" Alex said breaking the silence between her and the boys.

"Thanks for the help guys." Deanna said.

"Sure." Dean said.

They each gave everyone hugs. The only ones that didn't hug were Dean and Alex. They werent sure what was going on with them, if anything.

"Call us if you need anything." Sam said, handing Deanna his number.

"Same here." Deanna said, handing Sam her number.

Dean and Alex smiled at the exchange between Sam and Deanna. They both knew they liked each other.

"Bye boys." Deanna said, getting into her car.

"Bye." Dean said as he and Sam got into his.

They all drove off in their separate ways, each leading to something new for them.

Ok, that's my chapter!! Lol. Next chapter will be from my co-writer BunnyGirl87. Love ya all!

xoxo Marina


	5. The Haunted House

Ok, y'all!! Here's another chapter from my co-writer BunnyGirl87 aka Patricia!!

In one small town, in Wisconsin, one group of friends were having fun in a bar. Off a dare, they decided to go to the local haunted house. Legend is that there was this girl haunting the house. When they were in the street, they started talking about the plans.

"Why do you want to go to that house?" One of the girls asked.

"To explore it and see if the house is haunted or not!" a guy said.

"Im not going!" the other girl said.

"Oh come on! Are you scared?" the other guy said.

"No... Im not! Im going then..." the same girl said.

"So, lets go." the first guy said.

So they continued their way to the house. When they arrived, they started to look a place were couples usually make out. And the others could talk about ghosts. When they were comfortable being in there, they split up and the house started making strange noises. Then the group got together again and one beautiful girl with all her clothes destroyed appeared.

"You actually came! Now you die!" the spirit said.

"What the hell is this?" one of the guys asked.

"A ghost? But they dont exist!" a girl screamed.

"Run!"

They started to run and when they made it to the door, it was closed and locked itself. The spirit then appeared again.

"You came and now you die!" said the young woman.

And that moment she attacked them. All the girls died and the boys escaped with some injuries.

The next week were two cars heading to that town. Sam and Dean in their 67 Impala. Dean kept thinking about the two girls he help. One, he hated her since he saw her. And now he cant stop thinking in her. Alexandra Ray, Alex, is her name. Cant stop thinking of her smile, the smell of her skin, the way she talks. And the sex with her was perfect. They were just so alike, and maybe thats why they fight all the time. But now he needed to be focused him the hunt. When they arrived to the town, they went straight to the haunted house.

"What are we doing here?" Sam asked.

"I wanted see the house before going to the motel." Dean said.

"Okay, but dont take too long. I'm tired and I wanna take a shower.

"Okay Sam, but later." Dean parked the car and left to the house.

Alex and Deanna in their 69 Chevy Yenko Camaro were on the same road to Wisconsin. Alex was in the passenger seat. She was thinking about him. How she hated him since they met at Bobby's. But in the end he helped her. The guy who she ended up sleeping with. His name was Dean Winchester. As crazy as it seems, he was just like her.

"What are you thinking about?" Deanna asked, somehwat teasing.

"Nothing." Alex said.

"We're gonna go to the house, then we find a motel."

"Okay."

Deanna parked the car and saw a black 67 Chevy Impala.

"God, that car looks so familiar..." Alex said.

"I know...I just cant put my finger on it..." Deanna added.

The 2 girls headed to the house. Inside the house, Dean was in the living room with Sam when they suddenly hear a noise. The girls were in the kitchen looking for some clues. Sam and Dean quickly jump into hunter mode and head to the kitchen, with shotguns filled with rocksalt in hand. The girls hear a noise coming from the living room, and they start heading to the living room, with their guns in hand. On the way there, they ran into someone, all 4 of them startled.

"Sam?" Deanna asked.

"Deanna?" Sam asked.

Dean and Alex just stared at each other, just like Sam and Deanna.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked, after a moment of silence.

"Hunting...what does it look like?" Alex said.

Here's a message from Patricia: _I hope you liked! The other part I'm writing! Kiss Patricia_


	6. Talking and Love?

Here's another from BunnyGirl87 aka Patricia!!

"Hunting? You came to steal our gig?" Dean asked.

"What? We didnt know you were here!" Alex said sarcastly.

"Relax." Deanna said.

"I am relaxed." Alex said.

"Did you already get a room?" Dean asked.

"Yes." said Alex.

"Cool, where?" Sam asked, hoping to hang out more with Deanna.

"Kidding. No, not yet."Alex laughed.

"Lets go and so we can talk about this house." Sam said.

"Perfect idea." Deanna said.

"Ok, lets go." Dean and Alex said at the same time.

When they were walking to their cars, Dean was walking behind Alex and saw a tattoo on Alex's lower back: it was a star and a moon. Boy did he he love women with tattoos. He couldnt believe he never noticed it before. Alex felt eyes on her and looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

Dean got closer to her. "I love your tattoo."

"Thanks." Alex said smiling.

As they arrived to the cars, Alex swore she saw someone that she thought she knew. She stared at that person until a bus passed by, the person disappering behind it.

"Hey, you alright?" Deanna asked.

"Yeah, Im fine." Alex said.

"Are you sure?"

"Im fine, Dean!" Alex got in the car.

Sam and Dean started to stare at Deanna.

"First off, she was talking to you right? and second, whats wrong with her?" Dean asked.

"Ok, first, yes it was me, and second, I have no idea." Deanna answered.

Everyone gets in their designated cars, and leave.

Alex was looking out the window the entire way to the motel, just thinking. Sam called Deanna, and they all agrees to find a motel closer to the house.

**Alex and Deanna**

The girls headed to their room, Alex still acting strange since they left the house.

"Alex whats wrong?" Deanna asked.

"Nothing." Alex said.

"Look, I know you better than yourself. Tell me."

"I think I saw Jason..."

"Jason? You mean, Jason, Jason? Its impossible...he's dead...Alex, Jason died. I know he was your boyfriend and he meant tons to you, but he died."

"I know but I think it was him."

"Alex...just focus in the hunt right now and then we'll talk about this later okay?"

"Okay. You're right."

**Sam and Dean **

The Winchester boys settle in their room. Dean was also acting strange since seeing the look Alex had. He hated to admit it, but he realized he had feelings for the girl.

"Sam...just...for some reason, im worried about Alex." Dean said.

"Face it Dean. You like her." Sam said.

"No! Dont start with me...Lets just go talk to them."

"Okay. lets go." Sam said, with a huge smile on his face...he knew he can tease Dean about his feelings for Alex.

Alex was laying in the bed when there was a knock on the conjoined door. Deanna got up and opened the door.

"Mind if we come in?" Dean asked.

"Sure." Deanna said.

Dean saw Alex on the bed with her eyes closed.

"She okay?" Dean quietly asked Deanna.

"Yeah." Deanna answered. "Alex Im going grab something to eat."

"Okay. I dont want anything." Alex said.

"Sam you wanna come?" Deanna turned her attention to the youngest Winchester.

"Yeah." Sam answered.

When Sam and Deanna left, Dean decided to talk to Alex.

**Deanna and Sam **

"You really think its safe let them alone?" Sam asked.

"Yes. The worst part is over..." Deanna asked.

"What do you mean?"

"They already had sex...so like i said, we shouldnt be suprised if it happens again."

Look, its obvious they like each other but theyre both too stubborn to admit it."

"No kidding. Lets go grab something to eat and start researching."

"Sounds good." Sam smiled at Deanna, causing her to blush a little.

**Alex and Dean**

Dean sat on the bed opposite of Alex.

"Hey, you ok?" Dean asked.

"Yeah...im fine." Alex answered.

"Are you sure?"

" I am! I swear you ask one more time, im gonna throw punches."

Dean smiled to himself, realizing how alike he and her are. He got up from his spot and sat next to Alex.

"Only reason im asking is because im worried about you." Dean said.

"I already have Deanna for that. You dont need to."

Dean just looked her in the eyes. He knew she was trying to push him away. Instead of answering back with a sarcastic quip, he just kissed her. It took a moment for Alex to return the kiss, since she was caught off guard. Soon enough, she was able to feel his lips on her neck, and his hands in her hair. The way he kissed and nibbled her neck, made her want him so much more. Alex was able to pull Dean away from my neck only long enough to get his lips on hers.

Dean slid his hand behind Alex's neck and kissed her while pushing her down on the bed so he was on top. He pulled back only long enough to pull her shirt over her head and her pants and panties down her legs. He gave her one last kiss before his lips and tongue found her breasts. Alex's back arched and she moaned as his finger slid over her clit. She pulled his lips back up to hers as he slid a finger inside her, casuing Alex to moan into his mouth. He teased me her so expertly with his fingers.

They pulled away long enough to get his shirt over his head, this time. Alex kissed Dean's chest and ran her fingertips up and down his side. A moment later, she kissed him again, undoing te button and zipper on his jeans. Dean pulled away from Alex so he can slide his jeans and his boxers off. Before he could settle himself back to how they were before, Alex, took his cock to her mouth and slid the head in. His hands immediately went behind my head. A few moments later, Dean pulled her away so he could be on top of her.

Alex and Dean kissed again while his fingers made there way back to her pussy. He slid his fingers in and out of her, causing Alex to moan his name over and over as she was getting closer to coming. Right as she was about to surrender to him, he pushed her legs apart further and shoved his hard cock deep inside her. Alex came instantly, shaking from head to toe. Dean let Alex come down from her high and began to move within her. It wasnt long before he slammed his hard cock deep inside her, over and over again. It wasnt long before Dean was close to his climax, and Alex close to hers again.

"Oh...fuck, Dean..." Alex moaned.

Dean continued his movements, causing Alex to orgasm again. This time, he wasnt too far behind, giving one more thrust before he spilled himself into her.

Dean kissed Alex as they tried to catch their breaths. He rolled off her, Alex resting her head on his shoulder. Dean held her close, realzing just how strong his feelings were for her. With most other girls, he would already be trying to find a quiet way to get out of the place when they fell asleep...but with Alex, he wanted to stay with her.

"I swear, no matter what, we end up doing something like this." Alex said, laughing.

"Seriously." Dean agreed.

Dean and Alex finally let sleep overcome them, both of them content.

Ok guys!! Patricia will be finishing off this hunt pretty soon!! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!


	7. End of the Legend and Confessions

Heres another chapter from BunnyGirl87!!

Sam and Deanna were on their laptops. Deanna was real worried about Alex. Jason disappeared in a nest of vampires because after he and Alex had a fight and broke up, he followed her. They argued because she finally decided to tell him the truth. She was a hunter and that would never change no matter what she did. Alex felt responsible for Jason's death. The weirdest part, they never found the body. Now Alex was starting to fall in love again.

"Stop..." Deanna thought.She had to focus on the research.

But she couldnt help but worry about Alex. Out of no where Alex is saying that she saw Jason? It was impossible. Deanna's thoughts were interupted.

"You are okay Deanna?" Sam asked.

"Yeah...just a little worried about Alex." Deanna answered.

"Whats wrong with Alex?"

"You remember this afternoon? She told me that she saw her exboyfriend."

"And? Is that bad?"

"Yeah considering that hes supposed to be dead."

"What? What happened?"

Deanna sighed. "Well, they broke up because she told him what we do. And that day he followed us on a hunt. We were hunting a nest of vampires. He got caught in the crossfire and died."

"Wow..."

"Yeah..and the weirdest part was...his body just disappeared. It was never found."

"Wow...Poor Alex..."

"But dont tell her that I told you, ok?"

"Dont worry, I wont. Lets continue."

They continued the investigation on the haunted house. Sam was typing when Dean and Alex walked in. The funny thing was that they werent fighting...they were talking. Dean was looking at her differently. She was doing the same thing. Sam noticed too.

"What?" Alex asked.

"You and Dean arent fighting...its a freakin miracle." Deanna said.

"And? Is it a crime to not fight? Dean said.

"Exactly." Alex said.

Deanna took a glimpse at Alex before she went back to the laptop. She saw that Alex was happy. At that moment Deanna found something about the house.

"I got something." Deanna said.

"And?" Dean asked.

"A young girl was killed in the house by her friends.All the friends that killed her were girls. So thats why the boys were only injured."

"Anything to salt and burn?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. Local cemetery."

"So lets go tonight." Sam said.

"Ok. Alex and Dean torch the corpse and me and Sam will check out the house to make sure she was gone."

"Cool." Alex said.

They walked out of the door, and headed to the impala.

Alex sat in the passengers seat, Sam and Deanna in the back. As soon as the car started, AC/DC played. Alex smiled and turned it a little louder.

"You like AC/DC?" Dean asked.

"I love them." Alex said.

"I never thought..."

"What?"

"That a girl could love the same type of music I like."

"Well...Im just full of surprises."

"Ew." Sam and Deanna said at the same time, holding in their laughter.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Its just...youre way too much alike." Sam said.

"And?" Dean asked.

"Nothing" Deanna said, smiling.

Dean started the car and headed to the house. While Alex was siniging 'Hells Bells' by AC/DC, Dean could see why he had feelings for her. But in order to be with her, he needed to be saved from his deal. Alex returned those feelings, but to resolve somethings in her past to be with another guy and have a relationship.

They arrived at the house, Sam and Deanna getting out while Dean and Alex headed to the cemetery.

**Deanna and Sam**

Deanna and Sam walk in the house, looking for the spirit. It wasnt too long before she showed up.

"You came and now you die!" the spirit said.

Sam took a shot at the spirit with a shotgun full of rocksalt. Dean and Alex needed to hurry up because Sam and Deanna didnt think they would need that much rocksalt. The spirit appeared again and Sam grabbed Deanna's hand and ran.

**Dean and Alex**

Dean and Alex found the grave after a few minutes. They started digging and got to the bottom in a short time. The opened the coffin and Dean helped Alex out of the hole before he got out. They opened the duffle bag and grabbed the gas and salt, pouring it all over the bones. Dean lit a match and threw it on the body.

**Deanna and Sam**

Sam and Deanna ran out of rocksalt and were trapped. Just as the spirit advanced on Deanna, the spirit disappeared.

_**Next Morning**_

Dean and Alex were talking when Sam and Deanna walked up.

"Ready to go?" Dean asked Sam.

"Yeah." Sam answered.

Sam turned to Deanna. "So when we see you again?"

"I dont know. Maybe the next hunt." Deanna answered.

"Lets go" Alex said.

Deanna nodded at Alex and gave Sam a kiss on the cheek and a hug. Alex and Dean smiled at each other because it was obvious that Sam and Deanna liked each other. They let go and gave each other a small smile beofre going to their seperate cars. Alex smiled and kissed Dean.

"What was that for?" Dean asked.

"I figured you'd know by now." Alex smiled.

Dean smiled and gave Alex a kiss back.

"That should last until we see each other again." Dean said.

"Bye Dean." Alex said, walking to Deanna's car.

Alex got in the passenger's seat of the Camero and Alex smiled at Deanna.

"You like Sam." Alex said.

"And you like Dean." Deanna retaliated.

"Yeah...I love him. You know, after what happened with Jason, I was supprised to feel a connection with Dean. But Im scared..."

"Alex...You have the right to fall in love again."

"I know...but Im afraid that what happen with Jason happens to Dean."

"Dean is a hunter. He can defense himself. Jason had no idea."

"I know but..."

"Alex stop that...when you see him again tell him how you feel."

"Okay."

**Dean and Sam**

Dean sat in the car. A hunt ago, they had to deal with some guy who was killing people in their dreams. Bobby told the boys not to let Deanna and Alex know, considering it almost happened to him. But he remembered his dream, and now with what was going on now...

"Sam...I dont wanna die..." Dean said.

"Dont worry. I'll find a way to save you." Sam said.

"Ok, good."

"Its because of Alex...isnt it?"

"Yeah...I think I love her."

"Ok...I do whatever I can."

Dean started the car and remembered his dream.

"_You're gonna die, Dean. And this...this is what youre gonna become!_" The voice in Dean's head kept repeating.

"_Well, Im just full of suprises_." Alex's voice kept repeating.

He kept hearing her voice and the one in his dream. Those were the two main reasons why he wanted to live. Because he was scared of going to hell, and because of Alex.

Theres another chapter! Here's a message from Patricia. 'Hope you like! Kiss, Patricia'


	8. The Truth About Dean's Crossroad Deal

Everyone knows that Eric Kripke owns the magnificent Sam and Dean Winchester…but me and Patricia own Deanna Rodriguez and Alex Ray!! Yay!! Lol

"Bobby, what aren't you telling us?" Deanna asked.

Since the ladies' last hunt with the Winchesters, Bobby knew they were all getting close. The kind of close he was hoping to avoid. He knew Alex and Dean hooked up many times, and Deanna and Sam have innocent crushes, but Bobby felt maybe they should know about what happened to Dean. But maybe it was best Dean should tell not only Alex, but Deanna too.

"What makes you think I'm hiding something Deanna?" Bobby asked, acting like he has no idea what she's talking about.

"Well, I mentioned maybe calling Dean to help us with the newest case and you mumbled something about him being an idiot like his father. Whats going on?" Alex said.

"You ladies might want to sit down for this then."

Deanna and Alex did as they were told and sat down. Bobby paused before he started, sitting down with them.

"Ok, you both know John Winchester right?"

"Yeah, he ran into our folks a few times." Alex said.

"Well, almost 2 years ago, he, Sam and Dean were in a car crash. Dean was gonna die but John made a deal: trade his soul to save Dean. Almost a year later, Sam went missing and was taken to Cold Oak, South Dakota, pretty much a ghost town. There he was killed by this guy. I wasn't there when Dean did it, but all I know is that he went to a crossroads and made a deal with a demon: his soul to bring back Sam. Only thing is….he has a year to live…and now we're down to his last few months…"

Alex and Deanna sat there, both remained quiet. They didn't know what to say. Alex was on the verge of tears. She felt that Dean betrayed her in a way. He didn't tell her about the deal and was gonna leave her in a few months. Leave her and she would be alone again.

Alex felt she had a pattern in her relationships. Every relationship she has ever been in ended bad. Her first boyfriend was when she was in high school. His name was Michael Chandler. As their one year anniversary hit, he was killed in a car crash by a drunk driver. Her second boyfriend was Anthony Andrews and he was killed in a drive by shooting. Then there was Jason Von Detten, who was killed by vampires after he followed Alex and Deanna on a hunt. Now Dean was gonna die because of the deal he made.

Deanna wasn't too great on her's either. Her first 2 boyfriends were both murdered so she figured maybe she shouldn't date or form relationships with anyone.

Alex got up and then went into the room she was staying in. Deanna sighed and patted Bobby on the shoulder before she went to check on Alex.

"When were you gonna tell me?" Alex said on the phone.

"_What are you talking about_?" Deanna heard Dean on the other line.

"Why didn't you tell me about your deal?"

Then there was silence.

"When were you gonna tell me that you were gonna die soon?"

More silence.

"You know what, forget this Dean. Anything we would and have ever had is over."

Alex hung up and threw her phone. Deanna backed away from the door she was about to enter and went into her room. She sat on the bed and looked at her phone. She wanted so much to call Sam and see what they were gonna do. After much consideration, Deanna picked up her phone and dialed the number.

"_Hello_?" Sam answered.

"Sam?" Deanna said.

Ok, Im gonna leave it there for now! This was more of a filler chapter considering this story hasn't been updated for a month. But things will be going again lol. Hoped you guys liked it!

xoxo Marina


	9. Meeting Up With Sam

Guys, Im so sorry this took forever. Ive been having problems with my internet. But I promise that I should be okay to go. Thanks so much guys for sticking with me.

"Hey Deanna..." Sam said, answering the woman on the other line.

"_Look, we need to talk about something_." Deanna said.

"Sure, whats up?"

"_Not on the phone. I'm at Bobby's...how fast do you think you can get here?_"

"Ummm...give me maybe 30 minutes?"

"_Great. See you then._"

Sam hung up and walked outside where his brother was. Dean stood there in silence, looking up at the night sky.

"Hey, can I borrow the keys?" Sam asked, getting straight to the point.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Deanna wants to see me."

"Oh, so youre gonna go see your girlfriend huh?" Dean smiled.

"Shes not my girlfriend. As awesome as that sounds, she's not my girlfriend."

"I knew it!! You DO like her!!"

"Yeah, ok. I like Deanna. So can I have your keys now?"

"Yeah." Dean took the keys out of his pocket and threw them to Sam. "Make sure you use protection."

"Dean..."

"Im serious Sammy, we dont want a beautiful girl like Deanna have your mutant kids."

"Ha ha." Sam said in monotone.

Dean turned away from Sam, joking completely over.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"You know, Alex found out." Dean answered.

"About what?"

"My deal. I finished talking to her, and she's mad."

"Maybe thats why Deanna wants to see me. Everything's gonna be fine, Dean."

Dean just looked at him, still using jokes to hide the pain he's feeling.

"Thats not why she wants to see you, Sammy. We all know she wants to do you." Dean said.

Sam rolled his eyes and got into Dean's car. He started the engine and took one last look at Dean before driving off.

**Deanna**

Deanna hung up the phone after talking to Sam. After 20 minutes of trying to process what Bobby had just told them, she walked into Alex's room, where she saw her crying. Deanna walked over to Alex and sat next to her, placing her hand on Alex's shoulder. Alex looked up and hugged Deanna, still crying.

"Why would he do this and not tell me?" Alex asked.

"Truthfully, I didnt know you and Dean were even a couple. So, if it really wasnt all that official, I can see why he didnt tell you." Deanna answered.

Alex pulled away, and turned her back towards Deanna.

"Alex..." Deanna started.

"No Deanna. I dont care if we were official. We slept together a few times, so he should have told me." Alex said, voice full of attitude.

"No he didnt have to. Just because you slept together a few times doesnt really mean he had to tell you. You werent together. If he had slept with some other woman a few times, would he have told her? No because it has nothing to do with her, just like it has nothing to do with you."

"Ooooo you are crossing dangerous territory Rodriguez."

"Am I? Well, thats something you needed to hear. The deal he made to bring back Sam has nothing to do with me and you. As much as we wanna get involved, we cant unless they want our help."

"Well, Deanna, they are gonna get our help whether they like it or not, we're involved now. The moment Dean and I slept together, I was involved. The moment you and Sam developed a crush on each other, you got involved..."

"Alex..."

"No! We are involved in this now!" Alex yelled.

After a moment of Deanna trying not to wring her neck, she spoke.

"We're not involved, Alex. Just because you and Dean had sex doesnt qualify you to get involved. We are not involved for the last time. I dont know how to make it anymore clearer than that." Deanna said.

Alex just scoffed at her and looked out the window.

"Deanna, Sam's here!" Bobby yelled from downstairs.

Deanna walked out Alex's room and slammed the door behind her. She walked downstairs and saw Sam.

"Hey Sam." Deanna said.

"Hey. Everything okay?" Sam answered.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Lets go to a diner or something, I'm kinda hungry."

"Okay. I'm hungry too."

Sam and Deanna walked out of the house and got in the impala. They drove 5 minutes to the nearest diner and they were immediately seated. After they ordered their food, Sam decided to speak up.

"So...hows everything?" Sam asked.

"Good. You?" Deanna answered.

"Good."

"Ok, im just gonna great straight to the point. We know about Dean's deal to bring you back."

"Yeah, Dean told me."

"And I wanted to know...you know, I dont know what I wanna know..."

"Look, everything's gonna be okay. Alex is broken up about this huh?"

"Yeah. She yelled at me after I told her that she and I arent involved in this just cause she slpet with him. Its not official between them, but...she's desperate to save him."

"Well...we need the help, so do you think you guys could help out?" Sam asked, looking down at the table.

Deanna just looked at him, waiting for him to make eye contact. He never looked up, so she put her hand under his chin and tilted his head to look at her.

"Sam, you know I will." Deanna answered.

Sam enjoyed the feel of Deanna's hand on his face, and he put his hand over hers.

"Thanks."

Sam slowly slid Deanna's hand off his face and held it on the table. Their food got there and they ate, talking as if nothing was wrong. On the way out of the diner, they walked out laughing.

"No, no, no. Stewie is the maniacal, future world dominatior baby." Deanna said.

"Oh ok. So he told the dog Brian, that he was gonna kick his ass, why?" Sam asked.

"Because he stuck food in Stewie's back pocket, so the animals at the petting zoo went after him."

Sam and Deanna made it to the impala and laughed.

"Wow, I have to get into watching that show."

"Definetly."

They got into the impala and Sam drove Deanna back to Bobby's house. As they arrived, they continued a different conversation.

"No way. Christian Bale was a better Batman." Sam said.

"No. George Clooney was a great Batman." Deanna said.

"Youre only saying that cause you think he's hot."

"No I'm not. He is good looking but...not my taste."

"Then what is your taste?"

Deanna and Sam stopped at the door.

"You'll find out. You'll know by the next boyfriend I get...If I even get one anytime soon." Deanna answered.

Sam looked down and smiled before looking back up at her.

"This was fun. We should hang out more often."

"Yeah, thats for sure." Sam said.

Deanna and Sam smiled at each other again.

"Goodnight Sam." Deanna said.

"Night, Deanna." Sam replied.

Deanna opened the door. But before she walked in fully, Sam grabbed her by the arm and brought her in for a kiss. Deanna kissed him back, left hand on the side of his face and right on the back of his head. A few moments later, they broke away, breathless.

"Wow." Deanna said.

"Yeah..." Sam replied back.

They smiled back at each other and went back to their kiss. Before they knew it, the kiss began to heat up.

"We have to take this somewhere else..." Sam said in between kisses.

"Okay." Deanna agreed.

Sam and Deanna got into the impala and headed to a motel.

Ok, imma end it here lol. We all know whats gonna happen next with these two lol. Or do we? lol


	10. Blast From The Past

Alright, sorry this took so long

Alright, sorry this took so long. Ive been so busy with work and all since we're a bit short staffed lol. Who figured u could be short staffed at a Starbucks in a casino? Lol. And plus, trying to get my other story going…it took a while lol.

**Recap**

_They smiled back at each other and went back to their kiss. Before they knew it, the kiss began to heat up._

_"We have to take this somewhere else..." Sam said in between kisses._

_"Okay." Deanna agreed._

_Sam and Deanna got into the impala and headed to a motel._

**Now**

Sam and Deanna walked through the door, kissing with no intention of stopping anytime soon. Sam closed the door behind him, Deanna sliding his jacket off his shoulders before taking off her own. He led her to the bed and sat down. Deanna followed him to the headboard, never breaking the kiss. Sam adjusted himself so that he can turn Deanna over so he was on top. He kissed his way to her neck causing Deanna to let out a moan.

Just as Deanna was gonna take off Sam's shirt, Sam's phone rang. They stopped and groaned at the phone.

"Sorry." Sam said.

"It's okay." Deanna replied.

Sam went to where his jacket was and found his phone.

"What Dean?" Sam answered.

"_You sound a bit upset. She didn't give you any? Or wait, did I interrupt something?_" Dean asked. Sam knew he was smiling.

"What do you want?"

"_I called to tell you that you need to get back here. I found another hunt and well…Alex and Deanna might not like it._"

"What do you mean?"

"_The thing we're hunting is a vampire. And a description of one of them is Alex's ex-boyfriend._"

"Wait…" Sam said before turning to Deanna. "Isn't Alex's ex dead?"

"Yeah. Like a year and a half ago, dead." Deanna answered. "Wait...how does Dean know? I didn't tell him about it..."

"Sorry...I did..." Sam said.

"_So I WAS interrupting!" _Dean yelled over the phone, causing Deanna to hear.

Deanna rolled her eyes and motioned for the phone. Sam handed it to her.

"Listen Winchester. Just because you're not getting any, doesn't mean Sam shouldn't." Deanna said, winking at Sam. "Seriously, what's going on?"

Sam motioned for the phone and as Deanna handed it to them, Sam put it on speaker.

"_Anyways, Alex's ex's body was never found right?"_

"Right." Deanna answered.

"_Well…looks like we may have found it._"

"How?"

"_I already explained to Sam. He might be a vampire._"

"Ok, we're on our way. And whatever you do, don't tell Alex."

"_Like I'm gonna tell her…she won't talk to me."_

Sam hung up and picked up his jacket.

"You know, when we hunted that demon together, whenever he mentioned that Dean was gonna die, I should have known what he meant." Deanna said.

"Yeah. Things will blow over. I was pissed, but if I wanna save Dean, I have to let it go." Sam answered back, sitting next to her.

"Very true. I don't know its just…I feel bad for Alex. Almost everyone she ends up loving ends up dead. This time… I don't think she's gonna survive this one…"

"Wait, she loves him?"

"She won't admit it aloud, but she does. I know that girl like the back of my hand."

"I won't let that happen to her. I won't let it happen to you either. I know what its like to have to pick up the pieces when someone's hurt and they won't let you…"

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Dean. My point is I won't let Dean die. Now that I have your help, I know we can find a way." Sam said before kissing her.

They reluctantly pulled away and headed for the door. As they opened it, a man was on the other side.

"And to think I would never see you again, Deanna." The man said.

"Jason…" Deanna whispered.

Jason began to walk in the room, causing Deanna and Sam to back up. Sam put himself in front of Deanna as Jason closed the door.

"Wow…Sam Winchester…" Jason continued.

"How do you know my name?" Sam asked.

"Everybody who's anybody knows who you are, Sammy. Hell, they even know about Dean." Jason said before laughing to himself. "Excuse me. Just mentioning Dean and Hell in the same sentence was amusing. Sometimes I kill myself."

"What do you want Jason?" Deanna asked.

"Its simple. I want Alex."

"You can't have her."

"Methinks I will." Jason said before making a move on Sam.

Jason punched Sam, causing Sam to fall back in surprise. Deanna ran at Jason, tackling him down to the floor. She punched him across the face a few times before Jason broke her hold on him. He used his leg momentum and wrapped his legs around her neck, bringing them back down and taking Deanna with them. Sam got back up and got to Jason as he got up too. Sam got a few punches in before Jason managed to overpower him. All Sam remembered was a sharp pain across his chest, hitting the ground and then black.

Deanna got up when she saw that Jason slashed Sam with a knife that came out of no where. With the way Sam was bleeding, he cut him deep. Deanna ran toward Jason again before he knocked her down. He wrapped his hands around her throat and squeezed. Deanna fought back but he was too strong for her. She continued to fight, her consciousness drifting in and out.

Jason smiled when he noticed Deanna finally lost consciousness. He didn't wanna kill her…yet. But until then, he would have some fun with Alex.

There it is!! I hope you liked it!!

xoxo Marina


	11. Race Against Time

Im soooooo sorry for the long wait on the chapter!! You all probably wanna kill me, and I don't blame you lol. So here we go before you whip out the pitchforks.

**Previously on **_**Chronicles of a Demon Hunter:**_

Jason punched Sam, causing Sam to fall back in surprise. Deanna ran at Jason, tackling him down to the floor. She punched him across the face a few times before Jason broke her hold on him. He used his leg momentum and wrapped his legs around her neck, bringing them back down and taking Deanna with them. Sam got back up and got to Jason as he got up too. Sam got a few punches in before Jason managed to overpower him. All Sam remembered was a sharp pain across his chest, hitting the ground and then black.

Deanna got up when she saw that Jason slashed Sam with a knife that came out of no where. With the way Sam was bleeding, he cut him deep. Deanna ran toward Jason again before he knocked her down. He wrapped his hands around her throat and squeezed. Deanna fought back but he was too strong for her. She continued to fight, her consciousness drifting in and out.

Jason smiled when he noticed Deanna finally lost consciousness. He didn't wanna kill her…yet. But until then, he would have some fun with Alex.

**Now:**

Jason just finished up tying up an unconscious Sam and Deanna to the head board. Okay, he really didn't wanna, but he figured he should allow them the luxury of being comfortable on the bed while he did what he did.

Jason was now calm enough to smell the blood coming from Sam's chest. He walked over to him, running a finger across the wound. He then tasted it, savoring the flavor. He's been living off animal blood, in fear of being tracked down by hunters like these two. But Sam…his blood tasted amazing. To resist the urge of taking more too early, he patched up the wound, hoping that would help.

Just as he finished, the phone in Sam's jacket pocket went off. Jason dug through the pockets until he found what he was searching for. Looking at the caller ID, he smiled as he picked up.

"_Sammy, you said you'd be here right away. Oh wait, you and Deanna decided to have a quickie before you got here huh?_" Dean said on the other line.

"I don't know Dean, they both look a little tied up to have a quickie." Jason said.

"_Who is this?_"

"Lets just say, someone who would kill to know where Alex Ray is. Where is she Dean?"

"_I don't know…_"

"Oh that's right. You guys had a fight didn't you? You have 30 minutes to get her to me. And I know you're in town too. Motel 6 on Roland Ave. Bring her to me, or Sammy here is first to go." Jason said, hanging up.

**Dean**

Dean hung up and threw his phone across the room. He knew who it was and the bastard had Sam and Deanna.

He knew he shouldn't have cared so much that he had Deanna, but the girl grew on him. Hell, she made Sammy happier than he's seen in a while. And also because…well, she was everything to Alex.

Dean quickly walked over to his phone, praying it didn't break. Luckily for him, it didn't. He then called Alex, who he knew didn't wanna talk to him.

"_What do you want Dean?_" Alex asked, full attitude in check.

"I don't have time to argue with you. You're vampired out boyfriend has my brother and Deanna."

"_What are you talking about? Jason's dead. How do you know about him anyways?_"

"Well, he's very much alive. And it doesn't matter how I know. We have 25 minutes to get them back, and if we don't get there in time…"

"_Where are you?_"

"Quality Inn on D Street."

"_I'm on my way._"

Dean hung up his phone. He was surprised that Alex didn't even bother to ask anymore questions.

**Sam and Deanna**

Sam woke up and noticed an unconscious Deanna next to him. He instinctively struggled against his bounds.

"Don't bother. You won't get free." Jason said, feet up on the table near the bed.

"What do you want?" Sam asked.

"I already told you when I walked in here. Alex."

"You can't have her."

"That's the wrong answer Sammy."

Jason walked over to him and punched him across the face.

"I know Dean is gonna come up with a plan, which means I won't get Alex in the end. So you my friend, will tell me where she is and I'll go get her myself." Jason continued.

"Sorry, can't do that."

Jason punched Sam across the face again. He then walked over towards Deanna's side of the bed, pulling out a hunting knife.

"You sure you can't?" Jason asked, showing him the knife.

"Don't you touch her."

"Sam, for a college boy you keep giving me wrong answers."

Jason then slightly shoved the knife about 2 inches in Deanna's stomach. Deanna woke up, letting out a cry of pain. Jason just left the blade where he put it.

"So wanna try again?" Jason asked.

"I don't know…" Sam answered.

Jason just sighed and began twisting the knife in circles. Deanna yelped out in agony, yelling for him to stop. Jason pulled out the knife, licking the blood off it, his fangs coming out of their hiding spot.

**Dean**

Dean walked over to the door after hearing a knock. Opening the door, Alex immediately walked in.

"Where are they?" Alex demanded.

"Motel 6 on Roland." Dean answered.

"What does he want?"

"…You…"

Alex paused and stopped pacing. She knew it. Now she couldn't help but feel that this whole situation is her fault.

"Whats the plan?" Alex asked.

"Truthfully, I don't have one. I just say we go in, guns blazing." Dean answered.

"No, make that Plan B."

"So you have a plan?"

"I might…but then again it might not work."

Alex then took 10 minutes to explain the plan to Dean. Dean looked at his watch. 10 minutes left. They got into Deanna's car and headed to the motel.

**Sam and Deanna**

"Leave him alone you son of a bitch!" Deanna yelled at Jason as he repeated what he did to Deanna on Sam.

"You were the last one with her. Where is she Deanna?" Jason asked, pulling out the knife and pointing at Deanna with it.

"I honestly don't know. She called me when I was here with Sam and told me she was going for a drive." Deanna lied.

"You know Deanna…or as Alex calls you affectionately, Dean…you're a terrible liar. You always have been."

Before Deanna could reply, there was a knock at the door. Jason walked over a looked through the peep hole. He smiled as he opened the door.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Jason said.

"Let them go…" Alex said, tears in her eyes.

Oh snap another cliffhanger!! Lol. So, what do you think the plan is?

xoxo

Marina


	12. The Plan

Alright, I figured I should post a chapter before I head off to Vegas!! So here we go!!!

**Previously on **_**Chronicles of a Demon Hunter**_**:**

"Leave him alone you son of a bitch!" Deanna yelled at Jason as he repeated what he did to Deanna on Sam.

"You were the last one with her. Where is she Deanna?" Jason asked, pulling out the knife and pointing at Deanna with it.

"I honestly don't know. She called me when I was here with Sam and told me she was going for a drive." Deanna lied.

"You know Deanna…or as Alex calls you affectionately, Dean…you're a terrible liar. You always have been."

Before Deanna could reply, there was a knock at the door. Jason walked over a looked through the peep hole. He smiled as he opened the door.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Jason said.

"Let them go…" Alex said, tears in her eyes.

**Now:**

"Why should I?" Jason asked.

"Look, Jason…this is about me and you okay? They have nothing to do with this…" Alex answered.

As Alex continued to work her distraction magic on Jason, Dean climbed in through the bathroom window and began to untie Deanna farthest first. As Deanna's hand got free, she helped Sam untie himself while Dean walked up behind him, cocking his gun.

"Oh Dean, Dean, Dean…You should know better than anyone how to kill a vampire." Jason said, turning on him.

He grabbed the gun out of Dean's hands and pointed it at him.

"Huh…well, I admit, you were pretty sneaky being able to untie Deanna and Sammy." Jason continued, noticing Sam and Deanna standing next to the bed.

Deanna and Sam exchanged glances when the gun was pointed at Dean. They both then unnoticing slid the machetes that Dean left next to them under the bed. Jason then turned quickly realized he left his back turned towards Alex. Before he could turn around, she held her own machete to his throat.

"You make a move on any of them, I will pop your head off faster than you can say your own name." Alex said, moving into the room. "Now put the gun down."

"Come on Alex, you really think you should do this?" Jason asked.

"Why wouldn't I? You just tried to take everything from me."

"Because…could you really do this to your first love? The man who fathered your baby?"

Everyone looked at Alex in shock.

"Oh she didn't tell you guys? Alex here was pregnant for a little while. Deanna, remember when Alex went to the hospital for the so-called stomach flu gone bad? In reality, she had a miscarriage." Jason explained.

Deanna looked to Alex with tears in her eyes. She was so hurt that Alex would hide something like that from her. She then got up, another machete in hand, and walked towards Jason.

"You know, this whole trapping you plan Dean and Alex made up, was just too easy." Deanna said.

Deanna then kicked his left knee, causing the bone to break the opposite way the bone should bend. Jason cried out in agony.

"You bitch!" Jason yelled.

Deanna then looked towards Alex, who's machete was at her side and refusing eye contact. She kneeled down towards Jason, who was grabbing at his leg. Sam and Dean continued to watch, knowing that this was something that these two should handle themselves.

"I knew I should have warned Alex about a scumbag like you. She knows about the relationship you and I had before you two dated." Deanna said before looking up at Alex. "He told me he promised that he changed. That he wasn't the guy he was when he and I were together. That he had gotten help in counseling. He begged and begged me not to tell you."

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked, her voice cracking.

"You remember the boyfriend who hit me? The boyfriend who would beat the shit out of me day in and day out?" Deanna continued, punching Jason in the face after her second question.

"It was him?" Alex asked.

"It was. He also, gave me these." Deanna pulled on the side of her shirt, revealing scars on her left shoulder. "Within the last month of our relationship, after he had beaten me to hell, he would take a knife and deeply run across my shoulders."

"Oh my god Deanna." Alex said, tears falling from her eyes.

"And now the same mother fucker right here was gonna try and kill you tonight. He hasn't changed at all."

Jason looked at Deanna and put a giant smile on his face. Dean was sickened by the look on his face. He walked over to Jason and punched him. Jason just took it, laughing when he turned to look back at the four young hunters. Alex then reached into her pocket and pulled out a syringe. She stuck it in Jason's cheek, pumping the liquid in.

"Dead man's blood. Try smiling now you son of a bitch." Alex said.

Sam walked over to Deanna and helped her up so she wouldn't do anything stupid. He walked her over to the table and sat her down, his hand never leaving her shoulder, which was there for comfort. They watched as Alex picked up the machete and slice Jason's head off, causing his headless body to fall forward.

Sam, Dean, Alex and Deanna got into their cars and took off. They headed to Sam and Dean's motel room to calm down.

"So, the idea to save us…was…kinda bad." Deanna said, breaking the tense silence.

"Hey, it worked. And it was the best we could come up with in 15 minutes or so." Dean defended.

"Yeah." Deanna gave a small smile.

"So what now?" Alex asked.

"Now…we keep hunting. You know, the usual." Sam answered.

"No, about Dean and the deal."

"We don't know. But I told Sam you and I would help out." Deanna said.

"Okay. Right now, it would be good to keep ourselves busy."

"You know for once in my life, I couldn't agree more."

Silence then fell between them once again.

"So…who's up for some strip poker?" Dean asked, clapping his hands together.

Sam, Deanna and Alex just laughed at his question, realizing that it would take less than a night to get over everything with Jason.

Okay guys…im sorry this is pretty short. And I wasn't all too thrilled with this chapter cause Im really unsure about what you all think about the plan and what not. I'm having major writer's block with this story. Slowly but surely, I'm battling through it lol.

xoxo

Marina


	13. Getting to Know Each Other

Ok, Patricia was nice enough to supply you guys with a new chapter!!!

_**Then: **_

Silence then fell between them once again.

So… who's up for some strip poker? Dean asked, clapping his hands together.

Sam, Deanna and Alex just laughed at his question, realizing that it would take less than a night to get over everything with Jason.

_**Now: **_

Moments after the strip poker proposal, they were all seated at the table playing… Dean was in his shirt and boxers while Sam was still fully clothed. Deanna was in her tank top and pants while Alex was in the same thing…

"This is so not fair… I'm loosing to a chick and I never loose." Dean said.

"Well, there's always a first time for everything…" Alex said.

"Looks like Alex here is making you lose your concentration, big guy…" Deanna said, smile on her face.

"Full house…" Sam said, slamming his cards on the table and smiling at Deanna.

Deanna's smile quickly faded as she, Alex and Dean looked at the cards before exchanging a look themselves.

"Dammit." Deanna said.

Alex took off her pants and set them on the bed next to her chair. Dean started grinning when he saw Alex's body. He never could have imagined that she had ever had a baby growing inside of her. At that moment, Dean figured that he should tell her what he felt for her.

Alex noticed the grin on Dean's face and figured that she would tell him what happened between her and Jason…

They continued playing and this time, it was Dean's turn in getting a full house, ending up with Deanna and Alex in their underwear. Dean smiled again when he saw the girl of his dreams in underwear. Obviously Sam was thinking the same way about Deanna. He then made up an excuse to get Dean and Alex alone so they could talk and make up.

"Hey, um Deanna. I forgot about the wound on your stomach. We haven't gotten to really patch it up." Sam said.

"That's right. Okay." Deanna said, knowing his plan.

Sure he wanted Dean and Alex to be alone and him and Deanna to be alone, but it was true. They patched her up the best they could at the motel Jason held them captive in, but they should patch her up properly.

"Why, too scared to lose to a girl Sam?" Alex joked.

"No… I forgot about her injury…which means we forgot mine too, and her and I will take care of them. Deanna did mention once about you being a little weird around blood…" Sam said, fishing for a way to get them alone.

"True. Okay then." Alex said.

Sam smiled when he found that she was weird around blood. He was searching for something and found it.

"Right… okay then, Sammy. Remember what I told you about the protection. Beautiful Deanna doesn't need your mutant babies." Dean said with a grin.

Sam and Deanna walked into the next room, grabbing their clothes.

"I'm serious Sam, I mean you know what would happen if…" Dean started before Sam slammed the door shut on him.

**Dean and Alex**

Alex began to dress herself again. She laughed when Sam closed the door in Dean's face. Dean turned around and smiled and began to dress himself.

"You think they're gonna do it?" Alex asked.

"Most definitely. They were gonna earlier." Dean answered.

Alex smiled and tied her shoes. She then decided that she was hungry, so she was gonna head to that diner down the street. As she reached the door, Dean grabbed her by her waist.

"What?" Alex asked.

"We need talk…" Dean answered.

"About?"

"A lot."

"Dean, I don't wanna talk about that. The only thing I can say that if you know… you won't like it…"

"Look, I'm not one to talk either. But I don't care about your past…we just need to set thing straight."

"Okay… What do you wanna know?"

"Everything…"

"Where do I start? I this boyfriend when I was young and he died two months before my parents. Then you mine and Deanna's parents died when we were still young, so Bobby took us in and became our legal guardian. The next boyfriend I had was when I was a freshman in high school, he was this gang banger. About 4 months later, he died in a shooting by a rival gang. By the time I was 19, I met Jason…which proved to be the biggest mistake of my life. Eventually we began dating and he was my real first love. He was my first…everything. I was in love with him until I told him that I was pregnant. In my line of work, there was no way I was ready to become a mother. He was gonna make me get an abortion, which I didn't want. I wanted this child to be able to experience life and live normally. So, I was gonna give him up for adoption. About 3 months into the pregnancy, we went on a hunt…which was coincidentally vampires. While I was fighting this one, he kicked me and I lost the baby. I don't know how I did, but I made Deanna believe that it was just a simple stomach flu. I begged the doctor not to tell Deanna or even Bobby. And I became even dumber when I told Jason who I really was 2 months later. By that time, we had gotten back together. He told me that I was nuts and that ghosts and stuff don't really exist. Boy, if only he saw what we've seen." Alex said, small laugh at the end.

"Anyways, I knew I should've expected what he told me. Deanna and I were hunting in our hometown…which happened to be vampires. Which by the way, if I had a dollar for every time Deanna and I encountered vampires, I'd be a very rich woman. Anyway, when he followed, he got caught in the cross fire. I thought he was dead, but I guess he wasn't. After that, I just didn't care anymore, so I lived my life with a one night stand at a time. I was too scared to let myself get hurt again. Not saying that Deanna hasn't had her bad relationships, because she had. I knew by that time I couldn't fall in love again, but then you came along. I knew it was too soon, but after the first night with you…it made me forget all the arguments and realize that I was falling in love with you. So…now you know." Alex finished.

Dean looked down and took Alex's hands in his own. He swallowed and looked back up.

"You know, you and me…we're alike in ways. The past you had…in reality, it wasn't as bad as you thought. Just like you, I met someone, who I fell in love with. I was working this job with my dad and me and this girl, Cassie, started dating. Unlike you, she was the first girl I really took the chance to date. I knew I was in love with her because she was the complete opposite of me. So I decided to tell her about who I am and she reacted the same way Jason did. About a year and a half later, she called me, asking me for help with her father's death because she felt it was my kind of job. I wanted to try again, but she didn't. So, I left. 2 years later, you walk into my life. I know we couldn't stand each other the first time we met, but then we spent that night together and I knew that there was something there for sure. The thing about you that's different from Cassie…you're just like me. Maybe that's what I needed all along. If I can say one thing, I love you Alex. And if I died by the time my year ended, I would die the happiest man in the world." Dean said.

Alex smiled and kissed Dean softly.

"And I love you. I'm gonna do whatever it takes to save you." Alex said.

"I know…" Dean replied. "And just know, this is the most honest I've ever been with a woman…ever…and probably the most honest."

"Good to know." Alex smiled.

"So you know what this means right?"

"I know exactly what this means."

Dean leaned in and kissed Alex. Their kiss intensified and Dean led Alex to the bed. As he laid her down, Alex's stomach rumbled. She pulled away from him and got up.

"My original mission was to go get food. So, let's go eat." Alex said.

"Come on! I'm hungry, but I don't want food right now." Dean grinned suggestively.

"You're a freakin perv." Alex smiled, smacking his arm.

Dean laughed and grabbed his jacket and keys. As they were about to walk out, he grabbed Alex's hand, pulling her to him.

"By the way…I love it when you call me a perv." Dean said, kissing her.

Alrighty then!! She also wanted me to tell you guys that she (and me) hoped you liked it!! And a very belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!

xoxo

Marina and Patricia


	14. Getting to Know Each Other Part 2

Hey everyone, Patricia and I know it's been a year since our last update, and we are so sorry. It's mostly my fault, since my other series was the only one I could keep up with. Still, I'm having problems keeping up with this, but I'm trying. So courtesy of Patricia, we have a new chapter.

Dean and Alex got to the Impala and decided go to a nearby diner in town. Once they were seated, they started to talk about their lives.

"Okay, since we've decided to embark on a relationship together, maybe we should try to get to know each other better." Alex said.

"Fair enough." Dean replied.

They continued to talk until their waitress arrived at the table. Of course, being Dean Winchester, it was usual for a girl to check him out.

"What can I get for you?" The waitress asked Dean, smiling brightly.

"We'll take two bacon cheeseburgers and two beers." Dean replied with a small friendly smile.

"Okay. If there is anything else, don't hesitate to ask."

The waitress pouted as she walked away when Dean didn't pay her any mind.

"You know, Dean. You're a lot different since we've met." Alex said.

"Yeah, I know." Dean replied with his famous smirk.

The two continued to talk about their lives before they met.

* * *

When Sam closed the door in Dean's face, Deanna began to laugh. Sam turned around and smiled at her.

"Do you have a first aid kit anywhere?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it's in the bathroom." Deanna replied, getting up from the bed.

She returned to the room with the kit. They both decided that she would go first.

"I can't believe we forgot to take care of this." Sam said when he noticed Deanna's eyes closed.

"Me neither. I guess we forgot cause we did such a good job at improvising." Deanna replied, opening her eyes.

Sam smiled as he finished up. He cut a piece of medical tape off the roll and applied it to the gauze over Deanna's skin. He let his fingers glide over the tape on her stomach a little longer before clearing his throat and moving away.

"Your turn." Deanna said, trying to keep her hormones in control.

Sam nodded and stood up. He took off his shirt, causing Deanna's eyes to roam his body. She cleared her throat just as Sam did earlier. She patted the bed, signaling for him to sit down. First she cleaned some of the scrapes on his back from when Jason had dragged him to the bed. When she was done, she cleaned and patched the wound on his stomach.

"Thanks." Sam said when she finished.

"You're welcome." Deanna replied.

Sam sat up and they held eye contact. He slowly leaned in and kissed her. Within moments, the kiss escalated into more. Sam pulled Deanna on top of him as she ran her hands over his chest. He pulled her shirt over her head, breaking their kiss momentarily before he quickly made work of her bra.

Deanna moaned as Sam gently massaged her breasts. They pulled away from their kiss and kept their foreheads pressed together. Deanna smiled at Sam as she gave him a couple pecks. Sam smiled back at her before he flipped her over so that he was on top.

Sam kissed her and made his way to her neck. Deanna moaned when Sam found her weak spot. She ran her hands through his hair as he began sucking and nibbling her spot. Slowly, he moved his way lower. He massaged one of her breasts as his mouth covered the other, causing her moans to get louder.

Deanna pulled Sam back up to her, pulling him into another kiss. Throwing Sam off balance, she flipped them over so she was back on top. She gently kissed along his jaw before she nibbled on his earlobe. She kissed her way down to his chest and carried on lower. Sam let out a groan as she rubbed his hard erection through his jeans. Deanna slowly unbuttoned his pants and slid them off with his underwear.

Deanna looked up to Sam as she took his hard cock into her hand. She licked the tip and smirked to herself when Sam's eyes closed and he let out a groan. It wasn't long before she engulfed him in her mouth. She went from slow to fast and back to slow to keep Sam guessing. Before he could come, Sam pulled Deanna up and flipped them back over.

He quickly moved down and took off her pants. Deanna let out a scream of pleasure when Sam began to lick away at her pussy. She writhed in pleasure when he let a few fingers slide into her. As Sam's motions continued to go faster with each passing moment, Deanna felt herself closer and closer to orgasm. Sam stopped once he felt her walls start to tighten around his fingers, causing her to groan in frustration at the loss of his touch.

Sam kissed Deanna as he gently entered her. The two moaned when Sam filled her completely. The strokes started out slow and turned into fast and hard. Neither of them have ever recalled ever feeling immense pleasure like this before.

Deanna felt the familiar tingle causing her to kiss Sam roughly.

"Oh, fuck. I'm gonna come Sam." Deanna said when she pulled away.

"Come for me, Deanna." Sam whispered huskily in her ear.

The moment his sentence ended, Deanna's eyes shut closed as her orgasm ripped though her body. As Deanna's walls clenched around him, Sam let out a loud moan of his own as he filled her.

* * *

Dean and Alex were on the bed in their motel room making out. Just as Dean's hand reached up Alex's shirt, Alex's phone went off.

They both groaned, frustrated someone would interrupt their now non-existent lovemaking.

"Hello?" Alex answered.

"_Alex, I need you and Deanna in San Francisco. So pack up and haul ass, I'm already here_." Bobby said on the other line.

"Got it. We'll see you soon." Alex hung up.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"I honestly don't know. Start packing, I'm gonna get Sam and Deanna."

Alex knocked on the conjoining door and waited for a moment and got no answer. She then began banging on it until Sam answered the door with just a sheet wrapped around his waist.

"Alright, Sammy." Dean said happily as he looked up from his bag.

"Shut up. You and Deanna need to pack it up. Bobby called and he needs us in San Francisco, pronto." Alex said to Dean before turning to Sam.

"Alright, we'll be ready in 15." Sam said before closing the door.

Alex packed her bag in a hurry. When she dropped one of her shirts, Dean picked it up for her and grabbed her hand to get her to stop.

"Alex, calm down. It might not be something serious." Dean said.

"I don't know, Dean. I just have a bad feeling about this."

"Look, you go wait by the impala and I'll bring the bags, the Sammy and the Deanna, okay?"

Alex nodded and did as she was told. Within moments, Dean walked out of the motel room with their bags as Sam and Deanna walked out of their room with their bags. It wasn't long before the four hunters hit the road.

There it is! Patricia and I hope you liked it!

xoxo

Marina and Patricia


End file.
